Yeligar Maelstrom
The Squall Knight, and the Warlord messenger, Yeligar Maelstrom is a main protagonist in Crepusculum Regnum. He is the leader of the group, Heroes, and wielder of Tempesta, the goddess of storms and war. Appearance Age 35, he is a 6' tall man with green hair with some dark green, unkempt facial hair. His left eye is an goldish color, but he has no right eye and is covered with a leather eye patch. He normally has a black cloak on and has his hoods up, but when around his allies, it will be down. His has a long sleeve white shirt, and some black gloves. His pants are white, and his boots are black. Personality He is a chivalrous man, never attack a child or a woman. There is an exception to this rule, though. If the child or woman is attacking other children, and woman, he will eliminate the threat, trying not to kill them though. He does get nervous around women, when they wear revealing clothes. He will always try to help his allies, and friends. History Yeligar was found on edge of Shimmering lake, after a violent thunderstorm had pass though the area.. When he was found, they saw something was unusually about his right eye . For that reason, they placed a helmet over his head, with metal extended enough to cover his eye, and they named him, Yeligar. He was placed into an orphanage near the Twilight Castle. Because of his eye, he was picked on by all of the other orphans. He was another lonely kid in the world. Then there was a little girl that came to the orphanage, Eva. He and Eva became really good friends, with her and Hala Loque. When he turned 12, then as every other orphan in Crepusculum, was sent to a local training center to become a soldier. He was almost denied to become a soldier because of his eye, but, he beg them to let him become a soldier. Some Soldiers decided to humor him and let him in. He train hard for the next 2 years, become the second youngest Guardsman ever, (the youngest had him beat by 9 days). During one of his days off, when Yeligar was 15, he traveled into the mountains, in the southern part of the Kingdom, when he found a cave, that be could barely get in. He found a jousting lance in that cave, with a skeleton of a giant being. The lance called out to him, saying that he must wield that the lance, within was the remnant of the storm goddess , Tempesta. So, Yeligar picked up the lance and felt a surge of power from the lance. He return to the palace with his new lance. A couple years later, the spot of Warlord opened up and he decided to apply for the ranking. He had heard from higher rank soldiers that the princess, Lady Milicia, was going to pick out the new warlord. So he went to the throne room and challenge someone to prove himself, as it traditionally, but he had picked pick Milicia. He lost but because of it was promoted. A year later, the warlord Cutler Yafza revolted against the Crepusculum Kingdom, which led to the Crepusculum Civil War, or aslo known as Yafza's rebellion. Yeligar lead the charge against Yafza, and became the new Warlord for his heroicness on the battlefield. Years after that, Yeligar order a mission to retrieve some scrolls. He ordered Vincent to go get it. The ship was attacked and Vincent was declared dead. He had to deliver the news to Vincent's wife, Hala. She blamed him for his death, and leaving their daughter Jasmine, without a father. A year later, during a fight with a Chalybs warship, he was blown off and drifted to an small island. He spent a year, making a ship so he could return to the only life he knew. When he return to Crepusculum, he placed a black cloak over himself so people would not recognized him. However, when he walked into a village, he heard that a new warlord was picked already. So he walked into the mountains, planning to kill himself. That is when he meet Profeta, but she wanted to be called the Prophet, to hide herself from a man named Trucido. She told him that she has seen the future and that unless he were to gather 'heroes', all hope for the universe would be lost. He agreed but there was one thing he had to do. He returned to the Twilight Castle, and confronted Queen Milicia to tell her about the upcoming danger, and promise her that he would do whatever he could to protect his Kingdom that raised him Abilities. Master Weapon Fighter- Yeligar has had years of training with different weapons of his year from his years in the military. He is best with a jousting lance. Magic Practitioner- Yeligar can use simple spells in a short time, but he rarely uses them 'Strategist'' ''- 'Yeligar was a warlord of the Crepusculum army, so he was a good strategist. '''Enhance Jumping- '''Yeligar is a natural good jumper. He has an average jump heights is about 9 feet. '''Crystal Eye- '''Yeligar has a false Crystal eye that he can put into his empty eye socket. The crystal can glow and cover him in a crystal armor. It can only grow if the sunlight hit it, and it absorbs the right amount the sunlight. Tempesta Yeligar's signature weapon, Tempesta is in the shape of a large jousting lance. There are five thin double edge blades, that are different in color. He can manipulate storms with the lance. When the lance is not in Yeligar's hand, the five blades stick out of the lance. When he is not fighting ,the lance is hidden in his cloak . When in battle, the 5 blades hover around the lance, and he can wield the swords at anytime, but the power is decreased. To use the blade to it's maximum potential, he must press the blade into the lance. He can cast spells when a blade is in the lance, and they are usually powerful, but will but a strain on Yeligar if he uses too many in a short amount of time. Rain blade The blue blade controls the rain clouds and the fog. He can manipulate water that is from rain, while the blue blade is in the lance. Gust Blade The green blade controls the speed of the winds, and tornadoes. While the gust blade is in the lance, he can manipulate the wind, and can use the wind to assist people to move them, and deflect arrows and other projectiles. Sun Blade The Red blade controls the sunlight, and the temperature. The Sun Blade can be used as a torch. Blizzard Blade This white blade, controls snow and ice. Lightning Blade The yellow blade controls lightning, and violent storms. Synopsis Sumatas Arc Coming soon Saint Arc Coming soon Trivia Coming soon Category:Characters